


Sun and Moon and Earth

by SapphyreLily



Series: Seijoh 4 Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, and for once i didn't make it super angsty, it's just a biiiit angsty, iwa and mattsun are human, moon god!Oikawa, phoenix!Hanamaki, seijoh4week 2017, the major character death isn't brutal okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: Seijoh 4 Week Day 5 - Moving in Together & Soulmate AULife is fleeting, when you're immortal, especially so when it's the seconds that you spend with them.





	

Oikawa has seen many things, but this is the saddest moving in he has ever attended. How many eons has it been?

_Too many, too many._

Sometimes, he wishes he was not a god.

\-----

It’s the first time he’s not alone, the first time he’s laid in a bed made of stuffed down and not hay or twigs. He looks over at the person in the bed next to him, and reaches out across the space.

Curly grey hair trembles as the man tries to stretch, tries to connect their fingers.

Strong fingers touch his hand instead, the person’s other hand holding on to the one he is trying to reach.

“I’ll be your bridge,” the young man promises, green eyes meeting grey and weathered brown in turn.

\-----

Iwaizumi watches his parents, his best friends, his _soulmates_ – he watches them, as they lie in their respective beds, separated because it is easier to take care of them this way.

But he hates it. He hates how lonely they look despite being so close, despite having spent most of their lives together. He wants to let them be together, even though he knows it puts Matsukawa at a higher risk.

A light hand is on his shoulder, and a breath tickles his ear. “Be their bridge. Don’t worry about the rest of it.”

Iwaizumi bites his lip and nods.

He has to be strong for them.

He has to be.

\-----

Matsukawa wheezes as he lies on his side, eyes tiredly travelling from one soulmate to the other. He misses them already, even though they are all still on the same plane, on the same wavelength and of the same mind.

He misses the days where they would freely tease and laugh with each other, the days where sickness didn’t prevail in their lives. He misses the days when they were young, when Oikawa didn’t have that sad frown on his face, when Hanamaki wasn’t bedridden like him, when Iwaizumi was still bright and carefree.

He misses the days where they could travel and they weren’t tied down in one place like this, because they were too weak to move further.

He quietly curses his failing body, the shell that holds him, this container that is so frail, unlike theirs. His heart breaks behind the bars of his ribs, for the pain that they will feel when he is gone (it is soon, he knows, soon), for the torment they will be in when it is Iwaizumi’s time to go.

He wishes that he had found them sooner, that they will be reunited in his next life, that he was immortal so that he can always be with them.

But there is a certain charm about the shortness of life, that reminds him that every moment is to be treasured, everything must be experienced at least once, and that each fleeting memory, each laughable snapshot – they are all precious, and it was worth every second spent on them.

So even as he gazes upon them, even as he feels his mind unravel, he thanks every divine being that they were able to meet, that they were able to spend at least some time together.

\-----

He can’t take it any longer.

When he knows they are asleep, he steps out to the balcony, head tilted back to revel in the moonlight.

It’s funny, he thinks, that a god would have soulmates as well, would be able to appreciate and understand the companionship that only humans got to feel.

But then again, he muses, setting head on hand, leaning against the railing – then again, one of their quartet was a spirit, so maybe all beings had soulmates, after all.

He hears the door slide open, feels a presence by his side. He feels him lean against the railing as well, head tilting to lean against his shoulder.

He holds his breath, waiting, but the other seems content not to speak, simply watching the far-off lights, breaths huffing with an underlying melancholy.

“Issei's beginning to forget. Takahiro too.” Iwaizumi's voice is raw, his throat scraped by sadness, and he feels his heart break, tears welling in his eyes.

“It– It'll be better–” He exhales shakily, pressing his palm to his face, feels the tears wet his palm. He does not finish his sentence, but his companion doesn’t need him to, one arm going round his shoulders to tug him close.

“It’ll be better for them when they leave,” he says lowly. “But not for us. Never for us.”

Oikawa sobs, turning to hide his face in Iwaizumi's chest, unfamiliar grief crippling him, the pain of losing – or soon to lose – a loved one fresh and raw and terrifying.

\-----

Hanamaki sighs and looks up at the ceiling. He can feel it in his bones; his time has come.

He cannot stay here.

He refuses to. He will not have the rest of them die because he started a fire with his dying breath.

He does not know where Oikawa or Iwaizumi have gone, so he rolls off the bed, forcing the transformation with difficulty – he is tired, so, so tired – and flaps hopelessly over to the dish he asked them to leave at the foot of the bed.

He looks up at Matsukawa one last time, shaking out his dull feathers, trying to call to him.

But his soulmate no longer recognises him, though he does smile at the ragged bird sitting in the dish. “Poor, pretty birdy.”

Hanamaki laughs dispiritedly to himself, looking up to the ceiling, and waits for the fire to consume him.

\-----

A scream sends them running, and they burst through the door to see a panicking Matsukawa, and Hanamaki nowhere to be seen.

“No. No, no, no–” Iwaizumi falls to his knees, holding on to Matsukawa as he wails, his words nonsensical babbling.

“Bird– Pretty bird– Birdy on fire– And– And gone!”

Oikawa wants to cry himself, but he knows what happened, knows what he has to do. He leaves the humans where they clutch at each other, and approach the dish, squatting by it, waiting, waiting.

And as the screams subside into soft sobs behind him, he watches as a naked chick shakes the ash off of itself, peeping hungrily, calling and calling, for someone who is not there. He bends to its level, reaching out a finger to it, gently petting it and brushing the remaining ash off.

The chick rubs its head against his finger, trying to eat it a moment after, and it’s enough to make him smile a little. He lifts it from its bed of ash and cradles it carefully, bringing it over to his soulmates.

Iwaizumi is puffy-eyed, but he can see the widening and awe in his eyes as he beholds the creature of myth. Matsukawa is still babbling, but as Oikawa takes his hand and guides it over the naked chick, he falls silent, stroking its skin and staring in wonder.

They sit like that for a long while, watching the baby phoenix, Oikawa and Iwaizumi listening to one set of breathing grow more laboured even as one grows stronger.

They feed the phoenix at the bed, everyone taking a turn. Even Matsukawa manages to offer it a little of the weird mash, smiling in contentment.

The sun dips beyond the horizon; the moon rises and wanes.

By the next time the sun shows her face through the window, there are only three sets of breathing left, two figures facing each other, a baby cradled between them.

\-----

He is a creature of fire, a child of light and life renewed.

He is ageless, the embodiment of a celestial being, ephemeral and glowing.

They are fleeting seconds, moments, a mere snap of fingers in the timelessness of their lives, but with every reappearance in their eternity, they breathe a little easier, laugh a bit more freely.

They are human, and they are bound to a god and a phoenix, the oddest circle of life ever formed.

But they do not care, and as with each lifetime past, they seek each other out, make a new home wherever they please – moving, shifting, settling with the ones who fill the gap in their souls, who make them feel whole again.

The immortals are the ones who suffer the most, but they do it willingly – they do it with a smile.

Because each time their humans leave, it hurts, but each time they are found – they are made whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> See, I didn't make it too angsty after all.


End file.
